The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar known botanically as Jamesbrittenia and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘YASAL’. The genus Jamesbrittenia has been split from the genus Sutera under which plants of Jamesbrittenia have hitherto been classified.
‘YASAL’ was selected by the inventor in 2000 from a formal breeding program conducted in a cultivated area of Congleton, Cheshire, England and aimed at producing new varieties of Jamesbrittenia that exhibit improved habit and new flower colors. The breeding program was established by the inventor in 1994.
‘YASAL’ is an induced hybrid which resulted from and was selected as a single plant from the cross-pollination of female and male parent seedlings. The female parent is derived from cross pollinated unidentified Jamesbrittenia sp. hybrids (unpatented) and the male parent is derived from cross pollinated unidentified Jamesbrittenia sp. hybrids (unpatented) none of which have been released. Within the parentage are exhibited both mound forming and upright habits. ‘YASAL’ is distinguishable from the parent plants by salmon-pink flower color and bushy growth habit.
‘YASAL’ exhibits a bushy habit and salmon-pink flowers that distinguish it from all other Jamesbrittenia known to the inventor. The closest comparison plants are Jamesbrittenia ‘Yagepin’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,576) that exhibits pink flowers and Jamesbrittenia ‘Yagero’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,574) that exhibits rose-colored flowers. ‘YASAL’ is unique and distinguishable from the comparison plants by salmon-pink flower color.
The first asexual propagation of ‘YASAL’ was conducted in June of 2000 by the inventor in Congleton, Cheshire, England. The method of propagation used was softwood cuttings. Since that time the unique characteristics of ‘YASAL’ have been found stable in successive generations.